The Betrayal of Voldemort
by EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger
Summary: Find out why Snape turned into a cyncial man. Learn about the horrors of his past. Why he chose potions and is now trying to get out of it. Warning, this story contains blood. I mean a really horrible way to die.


I do not own what I did not create. What I did create is mine. Please don't take it. Also, WARNING. This will contain a death. Mostly gruesome. My sister didn't like it. I have warned you.  
  
***********************  
  
It was his first year at Hogwarts. Severus watched from his table a girl that looked too pale over at the Ravenclaw table. He forgot about her after he left the Great Hall until he was in potions.  
  
He saw her in the back of the room. He watched her eyes grow hopeful and look around the room when the professor told everyone to get into pairs. When no one came to join her, she looked down and a sad, soulful look came into her blue eyes.  
  
He watched, as for a month she would always have a hopeful look on her face. After that first month, she seemed to give up any hope that someone would come and join her.  
  
In his second year he saw her do something strange on their third potions lesson. She stirred her potion before she cried a single tear into the cauldron. She then took a little vial and filled it with this potion before magically disposing of the rest of the contents of her cauldron and proceeded to start and complete the lesson in the remaining time.  
  
It was in that year that Severus found out that his little Ravenclaw slept behind statues. He began to doubt that she ever even went into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
In their third year he saw that she was paler than he had ever seen her. He began to worry.  
  
However it was their fourth year that would always haunt him.  
  
He had been walking down one of the many halls when a small dark trail of liquid passed in front of him. He followed it. Behind a statue he found her. His little Ravenclaw. She was covered from head to foot in blood. But still she said only a few words to him before she left completely.  
  
"The bottle and the paper are for you." Her voice was horse with the strain of breathing. After she spoke she smiled through all the blood, closed her eyes, and died.  
  
Severus picked up the bottle and through it across the where it broke on the wall.  
  
Professor Kerkin, the potions' teacher, had barely been missed as she walked by. She bent, picked up a clean shad of the broken glass, and sniffed cautiously.  
  
She straightened at once. "Pore Blood Potion," she murmured in horror. She walked over to the spot that the bottle had come from.  
  
"Mr. Snape, fetch Headmaster at once," she barked taking in the scene.  
  
Severus ran and brought the headmaster.  
  
The two teachers talked quietly for a moment, and Severus remembered the letter that she had given him. He opened it.  
  
Dearest Watcher,  
  
I don't know your name, so I shan't tell you mine. If you are reading this, then I did die. It was painless, as the potion book said. I'm sure that if you ask Professor Kerkin will tell you about.  
  
I do have one wish that I should like you to fulfill. Please, do not deny me this. Here is what I want done. Have all of my blood gathered into 12 vials, then place one vial in each of these places: The first, burry with my body at the edge of the Dark Forest. The edge that is farthest from the school is where I wish to be buried. The second, place it in the highest point of the school. You may need to use a broom. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth are to be buried in each of the mantles in the four common rooms. The seventh, in the mantle of the fireplace in the Great Hall. Please make sure that they are in the exact center. The eighth, burry on the farthest shore of the lake from the school. The ninth, I wish it to rest in the Headmaster's office, a reminder of me. The tenth, needs to be placed in the deepest place that the school can offer. As you cannot enter the Chamber of Secrets, it to must remain in the Headmaster's office until help arrives. The eleventh, I give to you. Keep it close, and please don't forget me. The final vial, please have one of the creatures of the lake take it to the bottom and then open it. As I do not wish this done until all of the other vials have been placed, put it in the Headmaster's office beside the other two.   
  
Now, in my bag there is an envelope. Please get it and give it to the Headmaster, leave it sealed, please.  
  
Forgive the lie that I began this letter with. I have just learned your name. You walked by with your friends. I am glad you are happy, Severus Snape.  
  
Please understand,  
  
Your Ravenclaw  
  
Snape blinked hard. She didn't tell him her name. In a slight daze, he walked over to her bag, pulled out the envelope, and gave it to the Headmaster.  
  
He looked taken aback for a moment before he took it and read his letter. When he had finished he had moist eyes.  
  
"Professor Kerkin, please take Mr. Snape to your office and explain to him what has happened." He turned to look at Severus, "I will see that the first part of her wish is completed. Go with Professor Kerkin." He turned away.  
  
Severus followed Professor Kerkin to her office.   
  
When he was seated, she looked at him and asked, "Would you like to know what happened?"  
  
Severus only nodded his head; he didn't dare open his mouth.  
  
"She took the Pore Blood Potion," Professor Kerkin paused and took a deep breath. She, too, looked quite shaken. "The Pore Blood Potion is one that causes death by blood loss. Once taken the body starts to look at the blood as a foreign object that does not belong. Therefore, the body will start to rid itself of the blood by expelling it through the pores. It is a painless way to die. I have no idea on how she got that potion."  
  
"She made it," Severus' voice was barely a horse whisper.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"In second year she made that potion."  
  
"That's not possible. We don't even have that potion in a book from the Restricted Section!"  
  
"Can you teach me the antidote?"  
  
"It won't help her."  
  
"I DON"T CARE," Severus yelled at the top of his lungs. He calmed a bit before going on. "I just want to learn how to make the antidote."  
  
"All right."  
  
That was the reason that Severus Snape turned into a scrawny boy. That was the reason that he didn't care about his appearance. That was the reason that he allowed himself to be physically hurt by Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. That was the reason he had turned into a hard uncaring person.   
  
That was the reason that he sat in his office, clutching two small vials in his hands, as though they were lifelines. One vial was the antidote to the Pore Blood Potion. The other, was the vial of blood that she had given him. That was the reason that he sat there, in the dark, remembering her only smile. The one she wore in death. Because he was remembering, that was the reason that he recalled that Harry Potter could open the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
***********************  
  
Hope you like. I can come up with pretty odd things when I am on the verge of sleep. Review, please. I honestly don't care whether or not the review is good or not. I just want some reviews.  
  
EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger 


End file.
